The Odd One Out
by Exeterra
Summary: When a new fairy is born into Pixie Hollow, everyone is very exited. But there is something very odd about this fairy...Read to find out! based on the movie and the book, so i have more characters OCx...?
1. A New Pixie

_I am a flower petal, floating on the breeze. A newborn baby's laughter rings in my entire being. I have no ears, so I do not hear it. I can feel the laughter in my soul, which resides in this rose petal. I fly along, over the sparkling city below. Sleeping people live in those houses. I float right into the sky, flying on to the second star to the right and beyond…_

I opened my eyes. I had eyes. I had a _body_. It was clothed in a rose petal dress that reached almost to its knees. My knees.

I looked around. More people stared back at me. Something in me said they were fairies, just like I was. They were like humans, only with wings, and they were magical. My life as a flower told me what humans were.

Just then, a whisper went through the crowd, saying "Queen Clarion!"

I didn't know what a "queen clarion" was, but it sounded…nice. I liked it.

I saw one—two, no, three big sparkles floating towards me, and then they came together, and instead of an even bigger sparkle like I had expected, a beautiful, grown fairy woman stood before me. This must be, not 'a', but the Queen Clarion. I really liked her. She had something very motherly about her…something heart-warming.

"Hello, little one," she said. Even her voice was warm and loving. "Did you have any trouble finding your way?"

"N-no, at least…I, I…" I faltered, and then the words stopped coming.

I think Queen Clarion could tell I was nervous. "Now, now. Let's not be afraid. Shall we see to your wings?"

I nodded shyly. She flew gracefully around me until she was right behind me. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I suddenly felt a tingling sensation right between my shoulder blades. I heard a collective gasp from the crowd, including Queen Clarion. Then the whispers started. I heard only a few, but they were like this: "Her wings! What is wrong with them?" "I've never even seen wings like that!" and "There must be something wrong with her!"

"Hush, now," said Queen Clarion, gently, but in a way that everyone immediately was silent.

"It is time," she continued, "to find your talent."

She waved an arm, and a ring of toadstools appeared around me. I noticed that the fairies around me were all sitting in groups. One fairy came from each group. In some cases, it was a sparrow man, which the same something in me told me was what the boy fairies were called.

I looked around. Each fairy or sparrow man put something on each toadstool. Each thing began to glow. This drew another collective gasp from the crowd. Queen Clarion looked a little surprised, but not much.

Then, all the things—I could see a hammer, a paint brush, a little tornado, a water drop, a flower, a ball of light, a shimmering fountain of pixie dust, and many others—started floating off their toadstools and toward me.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there helplessly as the various items came and started spinning around me, glowing ever brighter. They became so bright that I had to close my eyes.

Suddenly, the light was gone. I looked up to see Queen Clarion standing before me, and the toadstools and talents were gone.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "I think I know, but I have to be sure." Then, she turned to a sparrow man with blond hair and an acorn hat. "Terrence," she said to him, "Find her somewhere to stay for the night. I will clear all this up by morning."

The sparrow man fluttered over to me and held out a hand, which I took. "She must be worried," he told me. "She didn't even show you how to fly. Hmm…I guess I'll have to do that."

He started flying up, still holding my hand. I found out how to move my wings, so I fluttered them, and found myself rising. I laughed with delight.

"There!" Terrence exclaimed. "You've got it! Okay, now, come with me."

He didn't let go of my hand, but flew off, away from the high tree stump I saw we had been gathered on. When I stole a glance back, I saw Queen Clarion talking to who I guessed were her advisors or something, with a worried expression.

When we finally arrived at a nice little house, "My home," Terrence called it; he invited me inside and told me to make myself at home. I walked over to a table and perched on the edge of a chair. He came and sat across from me.

"So," he said, "You either have all the talents, or no talent. I've never seen what just happened happen before."

"What? Oh, you mean, me," I said, ashamed to be this freak of nature.

"No! no, not that you're like, weird or anything. Just…different. Unique! In a really good way. I mean, you have those wings, to start, and—"

"What's wrong with my wings?" I cried.

"Oh, I almost forgot—Queen Clarion forgot to show you a mirror in all the…commotion." He chose his words carefully, I could tell, so as not to offend me.

He got up and beckoned for me to follow. I got up and followed him to a mirror—well, more a piece of polished, reflective glass—and gasped. For rising between my shoulder blades were two very beautiful butterfly-shaped wings.

All the other fairies and sparrow men I had seen had split wings, where the top one was long and pointed, and the lower one was small and round, except for a few, whose lower wings were the same as the top.

Mine were large, and though they were still split, they were exactly the shape of a butterfly's wings. They looked like—

"Your wings," said Terrence, "Look like Queen Clarion's, only I think yours are prettier."

When I looked at him, he was blushing a little. I could tell from his voice he was telling the truth. I blushed a little, too.

"So, uh," Terrence went on, his blush fading, "I'm gonna introduce you to some friends of mine, 'kay?"

"O…okay."

So, there we were, surrounded by fairies and sparrow men that I didn't know.

"Hi!" said a pretty blond one, wearing a short green dress. "My name is Tinkerbell!"

"Hello," said another blond, this time wearing a long swirling blue dress. "I'm Rani."

"Hi," said one shyly, this one having orange-blond hair. She wore a leaf top and skirt, and a hat with a berry on it. "I'm Beck."

"Hey," said one with dark skin and wavy brown hair. She was wearing a top and skirt, both a light peach colour that looked nice with her skin tone. "I'm Fira."

"Hey there," said another, this one with red-brown hair. She wore a pink petal dress with a leaf apron over top. "My name is Prilla."

"Hello," said another, this one wearing a leaf top with tights underneath. She was wearing a flower hat, and her skin was as dark as Fira's. Her hair was curly and dark. "  
My name is Lily."

"Well, hi!" said one cheerily, wearing a top and tights with a skirt over it. She had her long brown hair pulled into a side ponytail. "I'm Bess!"

Then two sparrow men came on, one thin and rather twig-like, the other rather large.

The twiggish one, who wore large glasses and had reddish hair, spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "Hello! My name is Bobble."

"And I'm Clank!" said the other, who had black hair.

"Well, hey there, sweet pea," said one who had brown hair and wore pink, "My name's Rosetta, but you can call me Rose."

"Hiya!" said one who had her hair in a long braid, and wore pants and a top. "I'm Fawn."

"Hi," said one who was dark-skinned as well, with her black hair pulled into a loose bun, and she wore a yellow skirt and top. "I'm Iridessa, but you call me Dessa, okay?"

I nodded.

"Hi there," said another, also wearing a blue long dress, this one slightly different, and she had long black hair. "I'm Silvermist. But you can call me Sil."

"Alright," said Terrence, "Now that you know everyone, let's just…"

"Rani!" I exclaimed, and then immediately regretted it. I had just noticed that she had no wings, but everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, well," I stammered, "You, uh…"

"Oh!" she laughed. "I have no wings. Yes, but that is just fine with me, because that means I can swim. See, the other fairies can't get their wings wet, or they can't fly."

I nodded. Swimming seemed a fair trade. Still, I preferred wings. It would be nice to swim, though.

"So, anyway," said Terrence, "You'll be staying with Fawn and Beck, who are both animal-talent fairies."

"What talents does everyone else have?" I asked.

"Bess is an art fairy, Lily and Rosetta are garden fairies, Rani and Sil are water fairies, Bobble, Clank and Tink are tinker fairies, Prilla is a special one…the one and only clapping fairy, and finally, Fira and Dessa are light fairies."

And that's how I ended up playing Truth or dare, Fairy style, with the girls at Fawn's house.


	2. Truth or Dare with the girls

Okay, before we get to the story, I'd like to thank **MusicStar21**, **HerMyatt, **and **iloveedwardcullenXDXD** for being the first to review, in that order. THANKS SO MUCH!!!

________________________________________________________________

Before Terrence had walked out the door, leaving me alone with the girls, he had stopped in his tracks and turned around, saying, "Hey! You don't even have a name!"

"Oh yeah, I guess not," I said. The other girls nodded in agreement, and Rosetta said, "Well, we can't have that now, can we, peach blossom?"

"Alright, then," said Terrence, "I have a solution. Since you used to be a rose petal, we'll call you Rose Petal, at least until Queen Clarion names you."

All the girls expressed their liking for the idea.

"Wait," I said. "Rose Petal is so long. Let's just call me Pet for now, okay?"

Once I had persuaded everyone to agree, Terrence went to leave.

"Bye, Terrence," I called, and an unexplainable saddish feeling filled me to see him go.

He turned around in midair, and replied, "Bye, Pet. See you tomorrow, bright and early!"

I waved. He waved back, smiling. I grinned back. He had a really, REALLY nice smile, and it seemed to even sparkle a little.

So, anyway, as soon as he left, Fawn put on a mischievous grin and looked at Beck, who smiled back equally as mischievously, and then Fawn said, "Alright, everyone—come to the living room!"

Once we were all gathered sitting in a circle on the floor, Fawn said, "Okay. We're gonna play truth or dare, okay? So how it works is I'll go first, and I'll choose someone. That person chooses truth or dare, and if they choose truth, I ask them any question that they HAVE to answer, and if they choose dare, I tell them to do something, and then they HAVE to do it. Then, after that person answers or does the dare, then it's their turn and they choose someone. Simple enough?"

Everyone looked at me, and I nodded. Apparently they had all played before. This game sounded like fun!

"So…since Pet's never played before…Pet, truth or dare?" Fawn asked me.

"Um…truth."

"Okay…what do you think of Terrence?" All the girls looked at me eagerly, and a few of them giggled.

I blushed. "Well, he's uh…I mean…well…he's, uh, nice and well…"

"She's so in love!" cried Silvermist. "So in love that she can't even string a sentence together! Awwww! It's so cute!"

"I am not!" I said indignantly. "It's just that…I don't…really know him all that well, that's all!"

"Sure, sure, we believe you," said Fira. "C'mon, girl, we can tell you like him!"

"Well," I hesitated, "Okay. I kinda do. But you can't tell ANYONE, okay?"

"What happens in this room," said Fawn promisingly, "Stays in this room."

"Okay," I went on, "then yes, I like him. He's just so…so…"

"Terrence?" suggested Tinkerbell.

"Yeah! Exactly," I said.

"Whoa, Tink," said Rani, "You might not want to say stuff like that about Terrence, or Pet might hurt you!" Everyone laughed, and I blushed again.

"Alright," said Fawn, "Now it's Pet's turn."

"Uh…" I wondered who to pick. "Uh, Tinkerbell…truth or dare?"

"Call me Tink," she insisted, "and truth."

"Okay, Tink…who do YOU like?"

She giggled nervously. "To be honest…well…I like…"

"Come on! Out with it, girl!" That was Lily.

"Okay, okay. Bobble."

"Bobble?!" asked Bess. "Really? I knew it! You ywo would be so cute together!"

"Stop it!" Tink said, blushing even harder than I had.

"Well," said Rani, "There goes Pet's competition for Terrence…looks like he's all yours now!"

"Rani!" I said, now really feeling like I fit in with these girls. "It's Tink's turn, not yours!"

"Okay, down to business," said Tink, "hmm…Rani! Truth or dare?"

"Yay!" cried Rani. "Okay…dare!"

Everyone including me said, "Ooooooooh…" since no one had chosen dare yet.

Tink thought hard for a second, and then went over to Rani and whispered in her ear. Rani's face lit up with a grin, and it was as mischievous as Fawn and Beck's had been earlier. Then Rani said, "I dare us all to…"

She proceeded to tell us all her plan…

About an hour later, under the cover of darkness, we left the house. We flew in a silent group towards Terrence's house.

I was first, since none of the other girls wanted to be, and I didn't see what the big deal was, so I lead the procession.

I sneaked up to the window, and peeked over the edge. There was Terrence and his luminous smile, but also there was Bobble, Clank, and some other sparrow men I didn't know. So, while we had been having our little party, the guys had been having their own.

I went back to the girls, who were hiding behind some nearby trees, and said, "He isn't alone, just like you thought. There's Bobble and Clank and some other guys I don't know the names of. I'd guess there are about…fifteen of them."

"Perfect!" said Tink, who had thought up our plan in the first place.

So, then we all snuck around the house and flew in through an open upstairs window.

We crept to the stairs and sat at the top, listening out of sight.

A sparrow man with short brown hair was saying to Terrence, "But, seriously, man—that new girl is really hot!"

Terrence looked at him, turning his back to us, so I couldn't see his expression as he said, "Um…yeah, sure. Although, I would describe her more as…beautiful, or dazzling."

Rani nudged me. I nudged her right back.

Tink was watching Bobble, who was playing checkers with Clank (and winning like crazy), and saying, "No, Clank! I can't tell her, ya snail brain! That would ruin everything!"

"Bu' WHY would it ruin ev'rything?"

"Because! She doesn't like me! Or at least she does, but more like a friend. I wouldn't expect you ta understand!"

"Tink! NO!"

I turned around to see Dessa reaching for Tink, but she was too late. She was flying quickly towards Bobble and Clank.

"'Ey, Tink!" said Clank. "We was just talkin' about you!"

"We were not!" said Bobble hastily, then added, "Well, we were but, well…Hey, why are you here?"

"Well," said Tink, and we all leaned forward in suspense, "To…to do this." And she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His wings fluttered slightly, and then he passed out on the floor.

Tink flew back to us fast, but too late. Terrence saw her.

"Tink!" he called. "I thought you were with Pet and the girls!"

"Well, I was but I…I—"

"Alright, girls, come out!" Terrence called.

"We've done this before, once," said Beck.

"I see," I said, and flew down the stairs. The others followed.

Terrence's eyes widened in surprise at seeing me, and I blushed, remembering what he had said about me.

"Well…" He said, clearly awkward. "Well, I wasn't…expecting you girls here." I couldn't help but think that he ws cute when he was awkward.

The one that had said I was hot was slowly edging toward the door.

"Leaving so soon, Derek?" asked one.

"Shh!" said another nameless sparrow man.

"Wha—what happened?" said Bobble, just regaining consciousness.

Everyone laughed.

Tink flew over and swiftly kissed him on the cheek again.

"That solves us an explanation," she said. "For now, anyway."

"Well, we really ought to be going," said Sil.

I was the farthest from the door, so I was the last to leave. When I was on the doorstep, and all the other girls had flown away, Terrence came out behind me as I was about to take off.

"Wait," he said. "Did you…did you hear what I said, you know, in there?"

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. I could tell, because he was blushing.

"You know, I meant it." I looked at him in astonishment. "No, really. You're dazzling. Absolutely stunning."

I gaped a second longer, then smiled widely at him.

He smiled back in a relieved way.

"Well, you know…" I said, "You're pretty dazzling yourself."

I kissed him on the cheek and flew away at top speed, which was actually really fast. I didn't look back.

I was too happy to see anyway. Terrence liked me!


	3. New Talent, New Name

Okay, before the story, again, I'd like to thank all the people that are giving me wonderful reviews, and all my friends for supporting me. THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!

______________________________________________________________________

When we got back to Fawn's house, none of us really slept. Well, at least I didn't and I don't think Tink did either. I couldn't help but wonder what Terrence was doing now. Probably sleeping. Or maybe he was as happy as I was.

"Tink?" I asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Are you?" she giggled quietly.

"Nope. I'm sleeping. I must be dreaming, because I just kissed Terrence."

"What?!" that was Rani. Apparently Tink and I weren't the only ones awake.

"Rani!" I said. "Why didn't you say you were awake?"

"You didn't ask," she said innocently, then added, "You know, when you just can't sleep, maybe it's because you're in someone else's dreams."

I couldn't help but smile in the dark, even though no one could see it.

"And besides," she went on, "You never said that you kissed Terrence!"

"Yeah," I said, "Well, now you know."

"Ooh!" squealed Tink. "This is soooo romantic!"

I glared at her, but she couldn't see me in the dark.

"You know," said a voice, which I recognized as Dessa's. "You know I could light it up in here."

"Dessa!" That was me and Tink.

A light showed up, and we could see each other. On the positive side, as far as I could tell, the four of us were the only ones awake. That's a relief, I thought.

We continued our disscussions long into the night, until Rosetta woke up and said, "Now, now, peach blossoms, we all need our beauty sleep. Dessa, put out that light!"

Dessa had obeyed, and we all laid down and went to sleep. My dreams were filled with Terrence.

In the morning, we were awoken by a knock at the door. I rose to open it, stretching myself out and pausing for a second to fix my hair in the polished glass mirror.

When I opened the door, and official looking sparrow man stood there, and he said, "You are the new fairy, correct?"

I saw him looking at my odd butterfly wings. I nodded.

"Then you will come with me. Queen Clarion wishes to see you."

I looked back into the living room, where only Prilla was just waking up. She nodded, and told me she would tell the others why I wasn't there.

I stepped outside into the bright sunlight. The official sparrow man took off, and I followed.

We flew for a while, past the stump I had been born on (last night, I had been told it was called Home Tree) and eventually arrived at a large castle-like tree. It was hollow, and I could see through window and door-like openings.

He flew up to a big door-opening in the front. He said, "Go down this hall, and it's the seventh door on the left you're looking for."

I followed his instructions. When I stepped into the room, I closed the door quietly behind me. I turned around, and there was a little table with two chairs, one of which was occupied by Queen Clarion. She pointed to the other, and I sat on it. It was very comfortable.

"How did you sleep?" she asked me in that motherly way.

"Very well, thank you," I said politely.

"No need to be formal," she said, "considering that you are to be living here from now on."

"What?!"

"Well," she continued, "You are a princess; it's the only explanation. Well—not exactly. You are a shape-shifter, and only those can become Queen, as the Queen must know and perfect every talent, so that she can fairly rule over Pixie Hollow. And you have every talent. Also, you have the wings of a shape-shifter, too. Of course, you could always just shape shift so that your wings are the same as everyone else's. and one more thing. Your name is Varia. It means change."

I could just stare at her. When I regained the ability to speak, several seconds later, I said, "Varia…but—I—I mean, I don't know how to…"

"Of course. I will teach you."

"Really?"

"Really. But before you can learn that, you must learn the other talents. Here—"she waved her hand and a scroll appeared "—is your schedule. You will spend a day with each type of fairy, and then return here for the night. You will find, in your room, all the uniforms and work clothes you will need to do each talent job."

"My…my room?"

"Yes…I will have someone show you the way."

As if on cue, the same official sparrow man stepped in and said, "follow me."

I did. He led me to a beautiful room. It was large and high-ceilinged, and there was a big bed with soft leaf covers. The official fairy left, and I explored. I found a polished-glass mirror on the wall, and a doorway that led into a closet. It was filled with different clothes. I chose a plain but pretty white dress that came down to my knees. I looked in my mirror, and fixed my hair again, this time with a hairbrush I found on a table.

After that, I flew back to Fawn's house.

When I arrived, the girls were all awake.

"Pet!" they called.

"Not Pet anymore," I told them, "Varia." My new name sounded odd to me.

"I like that name," said a voice I knew only too well.

"Terrence!" I cried.

"Good guess." I saw him inside the living room, sitting on a couch. The girls had already cleared all the leaf blankets we had slept on.

I went and sat next to Terrence, and the other girls came in and sat with me.

"What happened?" asked Rani.

I relayed the story. I finished by pulling out the scroll, which I had stuck in my pocket. It said,

Shift Rotation

Monday: Water

Tuesday: Art

Wednesday: Pixie Dust

Thursday: Fast Flying

Friday: Garden

Saturday: Clapping

Sunday: Light

Once all talents have been learned, you may learn to shape shift

With love, Queen Clarion.

"wow," breathed the girls.

"Yay!" cried Rani. "You get to learn Water first!"

"Ooh!" this was Sil. "We start tomorrow!"

I knew one thing—I was about to become very busy.


	4. A New Arrival

Okay, again, before the story, I'd just like to thank all those people who were there from the beginning and continue to review…THANK YOU ALL!

Water fairy time. I worked my wing muscles to see if I could make myself wingless, like Rani, but no such luck—yet. I would do it, eventually.

I adjusted my blue dress that was similar to those that Rani and Sil wore. It was very pretty, and it was the typical outfit of a water fairy. Of course, I still stood out because of my wings, which, as I mentioned, I could not seem to change.

"Alright…" said Silvermist thoughtfully, and then turned to Rani. "What should we teach her first?"

"Um…" replied Rani. "How about…how to make dew?"

"Yeah!"

"Um…what?" I asked.

"Okay…pick up some water," said Rani, "in your hands, like this."

She walked over to the edge of the river we were near, and took a drop. I followed.

"Hey!" said Sil. "You can hold it without bursting it!"

"Um…yeah?" I said. I didn't see how anyone could pop one of these; it was so easy to carry it around.

"Okay…you know how we call them dew drops?" asked Sil.

"Oh no…not this again…" said Rani.

"What?" I asked. "Yes, what Sil?"

"Well, it's not. It's a don't drop. I made that one up myself," she said proudly.

"She told the same joke to Tinkerbell," said Rani.

I giggled. "It is kinda funny, though."

Anyway, with step-by-step instruction, I carried drop after drop to the grass and sprinkled it out. It was long work, but it was a lot of fun. I doubted anyone but a water fairy or a shape shifter could enjoy it, though.

After that, we took dew (or don't) drops to a spider web and spread them out along the strands. When we finished, it looked beautiful.

"Don't you just love a dew-covered spider web?" asked Rani.

"Yeah," sighed Sil and I dreamily.

The sun had just started setting, and it looked beautiful behind our spider web and glistening grass. Wow, I thought. Being a water fairy was hard work, and it took a lot of patience, but it was very worth it.

I told Sil and Rani, "I have to go. I have to be at the castle by sunset for dinner and then to sleep. Oh, joy," I added sarcastically. I would have liked to have a sleep over again.

"Alright," said Silvermist. "See you next Monday, then."

"Bye!" added Rani.

"See you," I said, and flew off in the direction of the castle.

When I arrived, a guard fairy at the door said, "Miss Varia," and held open the door for me.

"Thank you," I told him, to which he responded, "It is my pleasure to hold the door for such a lovely young lady like yourself, Miss Varia."

I blushed and walked meekly in past the guard, flashing him a smile as I did.

I walked to the dining hall. I had learned my way around the castle this morning before heading to the river.

"Good evening," Queen Clarion greeted me.

"Hello," I replied.

Just then, I felt a slight tugging sensation somewhere in me. I think Queen Clarion felt it too, because she looked up. She turned to a nearby guard and said, "gather everyone to home tree, please."

He flew off immediately.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"You are about to see a new fairy come home," she said warmly.

So it was no cause for worry. What a relief.

Soon after that, I was with Queen Clarion, near the home tree.

"You need to know how to make an entrance," she told me. "All your magic comes from the pixie dust that accumulates in your core." I remembered going to see Terrence at the Pixie dust fountain this morning with Sil and Rani to get our daily dose. "Well," she continued, "If you close your eyes and concentrate, and look within yourself, you can make yourself into light, which makes travel easier. Tell me when you are ready to go."

I remembered how she had entered when I was born. I heard gasps as a new pixie was born. I knew it was now or never. I looked into myself, closing my eyes. I could see a pulsating glow right in my center, and I focused on that glow, coaxing it to grow, to engulf me…

"Ready," I told Queen Clarion.

"Then let's go," she replied.

I let the light engulf me. I became a ball of light, and followed Queen Clarion (who was three balls of light) to the home tree. I heard the whispers of, "Queen Clarion," and from a few pixies, "Princess Varia!"

I released the light once I saw Queen Clarion become a person again. I became a body once more. That had reminded me of when _I_ had been born. Only that time, I had been a flower petal, not a ball of light.

I followed Queen Clarion toward the new fairy; a girl. She wore white, and she looked lie someone who had been a daisy petal. I don't know how I could tell, but I could.

"Hello," said Queen Clarion.

"He—hello," replied the girl timidly.

"I see your journey was easy. Let's see about your wings, shall we?"

"O…okay," the girl said nervously.

Everyone gasped in awe as Queen Clarion put her fingers between the girl's shoulder baldes and drew her wings out to their full length. The looked like all the other fairies' wings.

"Now, it is time for you to find your talent," said Queen Clarion, waving an arm. The toadstools appeared. This was strange, seeing what had happened to me happen to someone else.

The other fairies and sparrow men brought over their talents. I saw Terrence bringing over some pixie dust, and he waved. I smiled and waved back. He beamed at me. He had a really, really nice smile.

The girl looked around confused, and then up at Queen Clarion, who gestured toward the toadstools. The girl started waling towards the ball of water. She reached out to touch it, but it burst. All of pixie hollow seemed to be holding its breath as she walked to the next item; a flower. It withered in her fingers.

She next walked to a ball of light, which I had seen Dessa put there, and it didn't fade. Instead, it grew brighter, and brighter, until it was so blinding I had to squint. Then it faded into its normal self, a small ball of light.

Queen Clarion waved her arm, and the toadstools disappeared. "Light fairies," she said, "Come welcome your newest member; Aloni."

The light fairies flooded forward and engulfed her in their midst. I noticed that Terrence was fighting his way through the crowd towards me.

"Hey," he said upon arriving, "So, that's what most arrivals are, which is why yours stood out. Neat, huh?"

"Yeah. Really neat," I replied.

"do…uh, I mean…you want to…go out sometime?"

"Do I? Do I?" I was ecstatic. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Terrence!"

His face instantly took on a happy, relieved expression. "Great!" he said. "How about tomorrow night, since you're going to be with me all day anyway?"

"Perfect!" I said. "See you tomorrow!"

I wasn't even sure I had woke up from that sleepover at Fawn's—for all I knew, I was still dreaming.


	5. Depends What You Call Art

Alright, I promised one of my readers, **MusicLover21**, that Bobble would be in this chapter, and this goes out to all my readers, whether you've been there from the beginning or you just started reading. You know you guys mean so much to me! I would also like to thank **IloveedwardcullenXDXD** for helping me out of my writer's block…THNAKS! I would also like to wish everyone a very happy Valentines day, filled with lots of love…and I know that Varia's and Terrence's day will be! And not to mention Tink and Bobble…but you'll have to read on!

P.s. I forgot to disclaim: Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell or any other fairies except Jeeves, Varia and Aloni. Disclaim disclaim disclaim. There—that ought to do it!

I remembered Terrence asking me out for tomorrow, and then realized that it wasn't still Monday—it was early Tuesday. So I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to see Terrence at all.

Today was Art fairy day, anyway. I asked Bess what we were going to do.

"We," she said, tying the back of my leaf apron for me, "are going to be painting ladybugs."

"Cool!" I squealed.

"You think it's going to be interesting? Then you must be a shape shifter. No one but art fairies and you think it's any fun!"

So, anyway, we flew over to a procession of lady bugs and took up positions between two other art fairies, wearing aprons like mine over their clothes so they didn't get dirty.

We stood side by side, and some white lady bugs walked up to us.

"So," said Bess, "you just paint a base coat of red—" she did this as she spoke "—and then paint on little black dots." She finished by doing this. "Simple enough?"

"Yup. I got it." I held up my brush, which I had found along with my top and tights in my closet. I dipped it in the red paint, and evenly covered my ladybug. Then I put my brush in the black paint and put dots on. I blew some loose strands of hair out of my face. This would be a long day.

And the entire day until nearly sunset went like this. Red, cover, black, dots. Red, cover, black, dots.

But in the end, it was worth it. All the little ladybugs with their shiny new coats were huddling around in a group, and they were really pretty.

"Well," I sighed contentedly, "That was very fun. Sorry, Bess, but I have to go. See ya!"

"Later, Varia," she called to me. I had already taken off.

I flew back to the castle. Dinner was uneventful, since it was mostly adults. I just sat and quietly ate, asking to be excused when I finished.

When I walked up to my room, the royal messenger sparrow man was waiting there—the one who had brought me here in the first place. I knew him as Jeeves.

"Hello, Jeeves," I said.

"Miss Varia," he said, nodding. "There was a message for you. Mister Terrence requests your presence at the dust fountain. Her Royal Highness Queen Clarion approves most strongly of this meeting. You best change and be off."

"Thank you, Jeeves," I said, feeling myself start to blush. I ducked into my room before he could see it.

I put on the same pretty white dress I had worn the first day, and I brought my paintbrush and paints. Just in case.

As I was leaving, Queen Clarion saw me in the hallway, and smiled warmly. "Off to meet Terrence, are you?" she said, and I thought I could detect a hint of teasing in her motherly voice.

"Yes," I said. "Jeeves says that you already know?"

"I do. I thought I would let it be a surprise for you."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"You best not be late." She smiled back.

I nodded and flew off into the night. When I arrived at the fountain, there didn't seem to be anyone there. I walked over, mesmerized by the beauty of the golden pixie dust.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, strong hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" said that voice I knew so well. I reached up and pulled his hands off my eyes, and turning to face him.

"Hey there," said Terrence, flashing me his beautiful smile.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that," I said teasingly. "I can't think straight now."

"Perfect," he said, smiling wider.

"So anyway, today was art class with Bess. I brought some paint and stuff. Would you mind if I painted you?"

"No problem," he said. He proceeded to go through a series of funny poses, saying, "How about like this? No, no…something more…inspiring, I think. What about like this? No, no……"

"Terrence!" I laughed. "How about just being you?"

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" he asked. He stood still finally, with his dazzling smile. I proceeded to paint him, carefully placing each brushstroke on my paper. It had to be perfect, and it had to look just like Terrence.

Once I had finished, I turned it around and showed it to Terrence.

"Wow," he said. "You really are a talented fairy, aren't you? Not to mention beautiful," he added.

I walked over and put my hand on his cheek. "Yes, well…you're probably the most important sparrow man in all pixie hollow!"

"I'm not so sure about that," he said. I took my hand off his cheek, and I was about to contradict him when I noticed that I had left a painted handprint on him. I looked at my hand, which was covered in paint, and started giggling.

"Hey," he said, "what's so funny?"

I pointed at his painted cheek, still laughing. He reached up and touched his face, covering his fingers in the paint. "Now, that's cheating," he said, and came toward me.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, still giggling a little.

"Oh, yes I do!" he said, and started chasing me around the fountain.

I ran for my paintbrush, and picked it up. I pointed it at him teasingly.

"You wouldn't," he said with mock-horror.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, painting a heart in the middle of his chest.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" he came at me, dipping his fingers in the paint and then finger painting my face. I laughed some more. I reached for the paint and started painting all over him. Then I got up and ran some more. I could hear him following me.

Then I heard someone giggle in a bush, and then someone going, "Shh!"

I stopped. Terrence ran into me. I took no notice, and flew over to where I had heard the noise, where I found—

"Silvermist! Iridessa! What are you doing here?!"

"We heard that you and Terrence were going to be here," said Sil, "and we didn't want to miss any action."

"Yeah, but I thought it was a bad idea. I just came along because no one else would, and she dragged me, and…" Dessa trailed off.

"Well, you can leave now," I told them.

"Okay…I guess we deserve that," said Sil. She motioned to Dessa, and then said, "Go get him!" Then they flew off into the rapidly setting sun.

I flew back over to Terrence, saying, "My friends have to get into everything. Nevermind. Where were we then?"

He reached up and painted my cheek. "That's where," he told me, and then said, "But that was definitely not what I had in mind when you said you wanted to paint me.

I laughed so hard, I had to lean on him for support. When I could finally speak, I said, "You are so funny!"

"Why, thank you!"

He set me on my feet again. "You know," he said, "you can't very well go back to the castle looking like that, beautiful as you are."

"Okay…I wonder…" I wandered to the fountain. "Can I use some of this?"

"Uh…sure, I guess. Why?" he asked me.

"just…just an idea." I took some dust, and held it in my hands. When I closed my eyes, I could sort of see it there, just like my core. I coaxed it to cover me entirely, and pick all of the paint out of my hair and clothes and off of my skin.

When I opened my eyes, Terrence was staring at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Uh, nothing," he said, averting his gaze. "Just, you…you're beautiful. Even more than before."

I looked at him questioningly. Then I picked up some more dust. "You're pretty painted, yourself."

I made the dust put him right, too. I could tell why he was staring at me. The dust rose from my hands and covered his entire body, so he glittered as much as his smile. Eventually it faded, presumably into his core.

"Wow," I said. "That was…amazing. Now I know why you were staring at me."

"I still am," he pointed out.

"Why?" I said, looking at myself.

Then I realized why.

My white dress had gotten dust stuck to it, and it was beautiful and sparkly. When I turned and craned my head, I could see that the edges and lined in my wings were covered too.

"Wow." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"More than wow," said Terrence. He was much closer than I thought. Very, very close…

"You know," he said quietly, "you're the most beautiful fairy I've ever seen. I don't even think you _are_ a pixie."

"What am I then?"

"An angel. It's the only explanation. The pixie dust won't even stick to _me _like that, and I'm the dust-keeper."

"And if I was, hypothetically, an angel," I said quietly, stepping even closer to him, "then why would I be here?"

"Because," he said. "I need you. Before you got here, I had no reason to live other than to serve dust. Now, I know why I was put on this earth."

"Whoever said men couldn't be deep," I said, draping my hands around his neck, "was seriously wrong."

"And whoever said women were all so difficult," he replied, snaking his strong arms around my waist, "Was even wronger."

I laughed, and told him, "Wronger isn't proper grammar."

"Who cares? Right now is all that matters to me," he said, leaning forward. I stood up on tiptoe…

"What happened next?" asked Fawn excitedly.

It was later now, at Fawn's house. I rolled my eyes at her, as if to say, DUH!

"He kissed her, you dummy!" said Sil.

"Are we going, or not?" I asked. Fawn, Sil and I were going on a little…expedition.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Fawn, flying off. Sil and I followed.

So, off we went to the river, where Bobble and Tink were, together.

When we arrived, we quickly concealed ourselves in some bushes so we could watch them without them seeing us. Tink was just saying, "How long have you liked me?"

"A while," he confessed. "And since when do _you _like _me_?"

"Oh," she said loftily, "Just since about…forever!"

Bobble was blushing really hard, and I leaned over to Sil and whispered, "I didn't know it was humanly possible to turn that red!"

She doubled over, choking on her barely concealed laughter. She looked like she was about to start laughing really loud, so I quickly clapped my hand over her mouth. She continued snickering quietly into my hand while I tuned back in to Bobble and Tink.

"I had no idea," Bobble was saying in disbelief. "All this time I was waiting for the right moment, when the right moment could have been any time at all!"

"Well," said Tink soothingly, moving closer to him and taking his hand, "We're together now, and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Now I know why all the guys are so happy when they meet a girl they like," Bobble said dreamily. Fawn snickered, and we all three froze. But we were lucky—Tink and Bobble were too busy being all mushy that they didn't hear. I grabbed Fawn's and Sil's hands, and pulled them back towards Fawn's house.

When we arrived, we all exploded into fits of laughter, and Sil managed to gasp between fits, "That—was—so—CUTE!"

I nodded, eyes streaming with tears of laughter, and choked, "They're just so lovey-dovey that it's funny!"

When our laughs subsided, I said sadly, "I had better go…Queen Clarion will be wondering where I am."

"Bye," said Fawn, and Sil added, "See ya!"

I waved and flew off into the night.

Back at the castle, standing in my room, I changed into pyjamas and danced around the room. I danced to the table and picked up the brush, and then danced around in front of the mirror as I pulled it through my hair. I felt as though I was walking on clouds; I was as light as air. My night had been amazing.

Of course, naturally Queen Clarion wanted to know why my wings and dress were covered in pixie dust (and they both still were), so I had to tell her most of what happened…leaving out a few little…details.

As I crawled in under my leaf blanket, thinking of Terrence, and how cute Tink and Bobble were together, and Terrence, I couldn't help but think that each day I lived here just got better and better.


	6. Deleted Valentine's Scene

This is a deleted Valentine's scene, since **bean15** pointed out to me that Terrence doesn't get enough love. So, here's to all you lovers out there who think the same!

Also, disclaim disclaim disclaim. I only own Derek, Jeeves, Aloni, and Varia. Disclaim disclaim disclaim.

I was so exited! Terrence wanted to see me today, for a special surprise! It was Valentine's day in pixie hollow, and everyone was out and about doing lovey-dovey things. I had seen Bobble and Tink flying around holding hands, and I had seen a blushing Sil and the sparrow man named Derek sharing some honeysuckle juice. Everyone was exchanging cards, and love was in the air.

Before leaving the palace, I had stood in front of the mirror and worked on my wings, using my core magic, to see if I could change them. I focused all of the magic onto my wings and willed them to change.

To my amazement, they started to transform. I was so surprised, I lost my concentration, and had to start over. I made them look like hearts, and they were sort of pinkish even. They were still lined with pixie dust.

I was wearing the white dress again—the one with pixie dust on it. It was my favourite, and it reminded me of my first date with Terrence—as did the framed painting of him on my wall.

I flew over to the dust fountain where he had told me to meet him. Well—actually, he told Jeeves, and Jeeves told me.

I saw him sitting there, his back to me, looking at the beautiful, glittering dust. I hid the card I had made for him behind my back. Queen Clarion had shown me how to use magic to make it special, just for this occasion.

When I flew silently up behind him, without him hearing me, I looked over his shoulder. He had a dreamy expression on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of me. I slid my arms around his shoulders, and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Hey," he said. "Wow—your wings! They're beautiful. Oh, I almost forgot--I made you something, and I have a gift for you, but it's a surprise."

"I have something for you, too," I said, holding his card behind my back.

"Okay. You go first. My gift is going to be a real surprise," he teased.

"Alright," I said and held out the card. It was made of white paper, and it had pink hearts on it. I had used pixie dust from my core to make it sparkle. Inside, it said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Terrence! I'm so glad to have you, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Love you! From: Varia xoxoxox"

"It's beautiful, I love it," he said in an awed voice. "How'd you make it go all sparkly like that?"

"Magic," I said, spreading my fingers and making little sparkles dance between my palms. I had figured out a lot of little tricks.

"That," he said, "is really cool."

I giggled and blushed. Then, I chastised myself silently for being so girly.

"Okay," I said, "Your turn."

"My gift doesn't really compare to yours."

"I don't care. Just being near you is gift enough for me."

"Okay…well, here it is, anyway."

He handed me a little heart-shaped card, and it said, "Happy Valentine's Day. What was it that I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you? Love you, Terrence. xoxo"

"Terrence!" I said, throwing my arms around him, and then talking into his shoulder. "I love it!"

"That's not the only gift," he said. I loosened my arms in order to look at him.

"It's not?" I asked.

"No. but you have to close your eyes—I want you to be surprised."

I released him and stood obediently in front of him. I closed my eyes.

"You see, I don't know how I got so lucky that such a beautiful, talented, wonderful girl like you would like me. Every day I get to spend with you is the best day of my life, but I guess someone decided to take one out of them all to be Valentine's Day, so I want to make it special."

I just noticed that his voice was very close. The next thing I knew, he was whispering in my ear, his arms around me.

"At first, I didn't know what could compare to everything you've already given me; friendship, and even more, love. Before you, I was always alone. I am the one and only dust-keeper-talent fairy alive. But then you come along and give me everything I've ever wanted. So how do I repay you? But then, finally, an Idea occurred to me. Do you want to know what it was?"

"Of course, Terrence," I breathed, putting my hands against his chest.

He laughed quietly. "Well, it was something like this."

I felt his lips against mine, and he was kissing me, so I kissed him back. I couldn't help but think that he wasn't the lucky one; I was.

When we finally broke apart, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He kept his strong arms around me.

"Thank you, Terrence," I whispered.

"Any time," he chuckled.


	7. Dustkeeping

Kay, this goes out to all my friends out there, and to all my readers, and also, I would like to thank **bean15** who made a good point: the five minutes of screen time that they give Terence in the movie are the most important 5 minutes in the whole shebang!

Also, the weirdest thing happened to me the other day—I met a guy (named Braden) who was reminding me of someone…I just couldn't place it. And then it hit me—he looked like Terence! He acted like him a bit too. He just didn't have wings and well, yeah, I guess that's obvious… 

I also made an account on this pixie hollow thing on .com , and if you like Tinkerbell you should try it—it's a lot of fun!! Terence, believe it or not, has a poetry column on the "Pixie Postings". Neat, huh?

And sorry I haven't posted in so long : ( I have been very busy, and the time I had was spent working on other fics so I'M SORRY!!!

Anyway, yeah…so disclaimer same as before—only I also own Nero…you'll know who he is. But you'll never find out who he is if you don't read on. Also, you'll learn more about the new arrival, so… read on!

I got up at practically sunrise. I was so anxious for today, because I was learning to be a dustkeeper with Terence today. It was just as well I got up early though, because dustkeepers had to get up before all the other fairies so we could give them their daily dose of dust.

I changed into my dustkeeper outfit—a tank top and pants with a leaf jacket over it. I also put on a hat like Terence's, just for fun.

I flew top speed to the dust fountain, which was actually very fast—faster than any of my friends, but then again, I had the ability to be a fast-flying fairy, so it didn't surprise me as much as the first time; the time the girls and I had crashed Terence's party.

When I arrived at the fountain, Terence wasn't there yet, so I sat cross-legged by the pool of pixie dust, gazing into its depths.

Before I knew what was happening, the dust was rising in thin lines and making pretty shapes and patterns. I was staring at it as if I was in a trance. It was dancing for me—I was sure of it.

"Whoa!" said a very familiar voice from behind me. That voice made me shiver with anticipation. "How'd you _do _that?"

The dust fell as he spoke to me, and I fell out of my trance. His voice was very distracting to me. But I liked it anyway—it was hard for me not to.

"I…I don't know, Terence," I said quietly. "I don't think it was me, though—at least I wasn't trying to do anything."

"I saw your face—it was definitely you. But oh well…I have to show you how to be a dustkeeper before anyone else gets here. Nice hat, by the way." He grinned. I grinned back, and then realized something.

"No one will be here for another hour or so!" I said, remembering how I had got up at the crack of dawn.

"Yup…I know. But if you don't learn fast, we won't have any time alone."

I smiled at his logic. He made a point.

"Alright," he said in this pompous, slightly British, teacherly voice. I had to press my hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter. "Well, if you want to be a dustkeeper, there are several extremely difficult things you must know. First, you must know the proper way to use this tool," he held up the dust scoop, "and the proper manoeuvre to distribute the dust. Allow me to demonstrate."

He flew over to the dust and took a scoop. He then came back and upended the little chalice over my head. I laughed quietly.

"Your turn," he said in the same funny voice.

I took the chalice from his hand and filled it to the brim with dust. I then promptly dumped it all over Terence.

"Jolly good show!" he cried, and then, returning to his regular voice, said, "Nicely done!"

He shook some of the dust out of his hair. "Now," he said, "Show me how you did that thing with the dust."

"I…I don't know how I did it, and I'm not even sure it was me. But I'll try, anyway," I said uncertainly. I sat down and looked into the dust. I focused on it until I was in sort of the same trancelike state, but I couldn't quite get it right when I tried. I just looked randomly at the dust, waiting. Soon, my mind began to drift away, thinking of nothing at all. I was just drinking in the beauty of the dust.

Suddenly it began to rise, only this time it was one grain of dust at a time. They danced across the rest of the dust toward me and Terence. I got up, still focused on the dust. I went into my core, and coaxed he dust to follow the patterns I told it to. I told it silently to make strands and twine them together, and the next thing I knew, I was looking at a tall column made of twined strands of pixie dust.

I heard Terence clap his hands and saying, "Bravo! That is so _cool_!"

I released my hold on the dust. It fell back into the pool. I turned to face Terence. He was smiling widely.

"How do you do that?" he asked amazedly.

"I just sort of…look at it and let my mind wander so that I'm not thinking of anything—not even the dust. Then I sort of…lend it some of my energy, or magic or something—not sure how, but I can feel it going into the dust. Then I make it do what I want it to, using my core magic. It's easier than it sounds, but I don't quite know how to describe it."

"Hmm…interesting. Oh—hey Fawn!"

Fawn was flying toward us, ready for her daily dust.

"Hey," she replied, waving, and then turned to me. "So," she said in a teasing voice, "how's dustkeeping?"

She sketched air quotes around the word dustkeeping.

"_Dustkeeping_," I emphasized, "is going just fine, thanks." I laughed.

"So," said Terence, turning to me, "Would you like to do the honours?"

I nodded, and filled the chalice which I had discarded near the edge of the pool. I flew over to Fawn and dumped it on her.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see ya around!"

"Bye!" I called after her.

"Well," said Terence, "I guess we won't get any extra time…"

"That's okay!" I said, not minding because I would be spending the whole day with Terence, alone or not.

Soon after that, fairies and sparrow men came from all over, forming a patient line, waiting for their daily dust. I could hear gossip and chatter coming from most every point in the line. The entire morning was spent giving everyone pixie dust.

After the last person had left, Terence said, "Well, now that everyone's gone…time to get to work."

"Huh?" I said. I thought that _was_ the work.

"Yeah," he said. "Dustkeepers don't only hand out dust," he explained. "We have to be ready when there are new arrivals, and many other emergency situations. Most of them are just common sense. The ones that aren't will have to wait until you get further into training. But, first, new arrivals."

I was listening raptly, and I had to keep refocusing because Terence smiled as he spoke, and it was _very_ distracting, let me tell you.

"When a new arrival comes," he continued, apparently none the wiser of my…distractions, "We bring pixie dust to the home tree and it gives life to the newborn fairy. We also put our talent on one of the toadstools, so that if that fairy is a dust talent, then he or she will know. Other than that, there isn't much to explain until further training…"

I smiled. Every time he had said 'we', I had shivered, just because the word 'we' practically became a whole new word when _he_ said it.

"Okay," I said, to prove I had been listening and not just hearing and staring. Okay—I had been _struggling_ a little to pay attention—have you _seen_ his eyes in the light of the pixie dust?!—but he didn't need to know that.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well," said Terence, grinning, "It's about lunch time…come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, stepping towards him as I had been told.

"It's a surprise," he said, eyes gleaming.


	8. Escort

This is a continuation of last chap, cuz it was so long…another reason it took so long…again—SORRY! I'd just like to say, I'm a bit of a tree-hugger, which is why I started typing my stories instead of writing them, and now I even get better publicity!!!...so LET'S ALL GO HUG TREES!!! Shut up, twilightforever…

He took off flying, and I jumped into the air after him. He was no match for me—I was also part fast-flying fairy. I had realized why I could fly so fast the night before.

We flew leisurely side by side, letting the breeze carry us. We were headed towards the lake in Spring Meadow.

"Now will you tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, smiling at him in a mock puppy-face.

"You'll see soon enough," he said, grinning, and I wondered if the words would have made me feel this way if anyone else said them. I doubted it.

Soon he alighted on the branch of a beautiful apple tree in full bloom. I touched a flower, and it bloomed wider, and nearly glowed. I took my hand back quickly, and then laughed. I had been caught off guard, not thinking anything would happen. Until, that is, I remembered I was also part garden-talent.

"Alright," said Terence, "Now the surprise element kicks in. Come here."

He waved me over to him, and I came as if he had pulled an invisible rope instead of waved.

He stepped behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I shivered lightly as I felt his touch.

"Are you cold?" he asked, sounding worried.

"No, I'm okay," I said, grinning in spite of myself.

"Alright…walk forward, carefully."

I took small steps forward. I felt Terence follow me.

"Alright," I heard his voice, and stopped. "Turn to your left."

I slowly and carefully turned left and walked a few more steps, until Terence said, "Stop there."

I stood obediently waiting. I could hear the chattering of running water nearby, and the singing of birds.

He removed his hands from my eyes. I blinked for a second in the sudden light, before really looking at my surroundings.

We were in a small glade surrounded by blossoming trees. The ground was covered in petals, and there was a little stream running through the right-hand side of the clearing. Near the stream, there was a blanket laid out with a basket on top. I could tell this was a picnic.

I turned around. Terence stood, smiling. I realized I hadn't reacted at all when my face broke out into a smile. I beamed and said, "Terence, it's _wonderful_!"

He reached out his hand, and said, "Shall we?"

I took his hand and we flew to the picnic site.

Anyway, in the basket, there were two glasses, two plates, a bottle of honeysuckle juice, some sandwiches, and some different kinds of berries. It looked really good.

Terence poured some of the juice into each glass, and we each took a sandwich and started eating.

Anyway, just to skip over the less interesting, eating bits…

"So," said Terence after I had helped him clean up. "Want to know what the plan is for tonight?"

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sorry—it's another surprise." I pouted mockingly. He went on, "I'll come and get you around 8 o'clock, okay?"

I nodded, now smiling.

"Wait," I said. "Is it casual or formal or…?" I trailed off.

"Semi-formal," he said. "But it really is about time I took you home."

I nodded. The sunset was rapidly approaching. We had spent a surprising amount of time here. I guess it was a little bit of a cross between lunch and dinner. Who knew it took so long to hand out pixie dust?

We started flying in a homeward direction. We didn't speak on the way, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was quite the opposite—I could have lived in that silence with him; it was a nice silence. We knew each other enough to know that words weren't necessary.

Upon arriving at the doorstep, the two guards looked at each other, and one said, "We have something to do, uh…over there." He pointed, and both of them walked away quickly and unnaturally, and the one who hadn't spoken flashed me a grin. I smiled back, knowing why they had left.

"See you around," said Terence, and grinned as he started to step away.

I grinned at his charade, and then said, "You think I'm just going to let you walk away like that?"

"I had hoped you were going to say that."

The next thing I knew, he was right in front of me and his arms were draped around me. He kissed me, but only quickly.

I reluctantly removed my arms from around his neck. He said, "I'll see you tonight," and was gone.

I walked back inside just as the guards returned. I didn't stop, but instead went straight into my room and started tearing through the contents of my closet. I didn't think I owned anything semi-formal aside from the white dress, but I had already worn it twice in the last week—plus it was getting cleaned.

"Having trouble finding something for tonight?" said a voice from the doorway—another voice I knew well.

"Queen Clarion," I said, turning. "How did you know?"

"You learn a lot when you're the queen. Now, about your attire."

She waved to someone out of sight, and Jeeves come in with a rack of clothing.

"I took the liberty of finding you some dresses and gowns for different occasions. You seem to have need of a lot of them," said Queen Clarion, eyes glittering.

Jeeves wheeled the rack into my room and left.

"I am sure you will find something to wear. You can put it all in your closet, when you've chosen."

"Thank you, Queen Clarion," I cried, hugging her.

"You are very welcome, she replied, hugging me back, then I took a step back and she said, "I suggest you find something to wear. You will have dinner with Terence, so you are not expected to be in the dining hall to eat."

I decided it was time to get dressed. I walked up to the rack helplessly, looking at the profusion of dresses. I ended up pulling a dark turquoise one off the rack. When I put it on, it was tightly fitted down to my waist, where it fanned out. There were embroidered roses all over the top part. It had this, spaghetti straps and a v-neck.

I looked in the mirror, and the dress fit me perfectly—I would have been surprised, but I was used to Queen Clarion's knowing everything.

I descended the staircase slowly, not wanting to trip. I didn't realize until I was at the third last step that Terence was standing at the bottom.

Wearing a tuxedo.

"You look…" he trailed off, apparently lost for words.

"Beautiful," said a voice coming from one of the halls leading off the main entry hall. A voice I knew to be…

"Queen Clarion!" said Terence, bowing in her direction. She was coming out of the hall the lead to the library.

"Terence," she said, nodding.

"Princess Varia," he said, turning to me with his eyes gleaming, "It would be my pleasure if I could escort you to the Fall Ball tonight."

I beamed and took his outstretched hand.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you," I said, still smiling.

He led me to the door, saying to Queen Clarion, "I won't keep her out too late."

"Take your time," she said kindly. "Have fun!"

"We will," I promised, and we were out the door.


	9. Fall Ball

**Can you believe, it STILL isn't done? Well, another continuation of last chapter, but this is the last one, promise :)**** it's a bit longer than my other chapters, but please bear with me ;)**

Terence and I stood outside the huge double doors of the recreation hall that was doubling as the ballroom. I didn't know it was fall on the mainland; I was all over the seasons with my odd jobs.

"I'm glad you decided to finally tell me where we're going," I teased.

"My pleasure," he replied, smiling.

We could hear the music blasting. I recognized it as some songs from the mainland that I had heard when I was painting. They were playing Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"I love this song!" I said, tugging Terence's hand. "You have to come and dance with me!!!"

He smiled. "What have I gotten myself into," he said affectionately. I smiled at his voice.

He held the door for me and stepped in lightly. "Why, thank you, sir," I said, grinning.

"Anytime, m'lady."

He led me out to a quiet balcony off to the side of the rec. hall, and it was candlelit, and the music was softer there. There weren't any people out there yet. It was nice weather that day, practically like summer.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts,_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air…_

He took my hand, and I put my free hand on his shoulder. I felt his hand around my waist. I felt as if that were the safest place in the world, right then and there, with my hand warm in his, and his arm around my waist.

We started stepping to the beat of the music. For all I knew, we could have been dancing on ice cream. All I could see were those beautiful blue eyes looking back into mine.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go…_

"Every time I see your eyes," he said softly, "I wish I could be the only thing you see through them."

"But you are," I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

I felt his other hand slide down to make a protective ring around my waist, so I knotted my hands behind his neck.

I couldn't resist him any longer—I put my head back up so I could stare back into those beautiful blue eyes. I was so happy our love wasn't forbidden, like Romeo and Juliet. I was so thankful just to be able to be with him, feel the warmth of his body next to mine as we danced…

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

"If saying 'yes' is all there is to it," he said, "then I would gladly do so."

I smiled. He always knew just what to say to me. Every little word he said made me smile; every little thing he did made me want to melt to the ground.

The music played on, and I again thanked the heavens that Terence and I could be together so easily; that fate had seen fit to put us together.

Finally, the song ended, and the spell was broken. Well, a little, at least.

"Varia," said Terence, "are you…crying?"

"No," I said, wiping my eyes. I _was_ tearing up a little. "I just really like the ending of that song. And—and…" I trailed off. I could tell him everything I had been thinking, but the words wouldn't come. No words could really describe that moment, but words weren't necessary.

"I'll go get us some drinks," he said, "since apparently that's what guys do at dances."

"Haven't you ever been to one?" I asked incredulously.

"Never had anyone to take," he smiled, shrugged, and disappeared into the crowd.

I sat for a while on the railing, fluttering my wings—I hardly have need of them, I thought—being with Terence feels like flying enough for me.

After a few songs had passed, however, I was wondering where Terence was.

I got up to go find him. He had probably gotten lost somewhere in the crowd—but the again, what were girlfriends for?

I went around looking for him. I saw Bobble dancing with Tink. I caught his eye and pointed to the balcony. He nodded at me and mouthed, "Thanks."

When I found the drinks table, Terence was nowhere in sight. Derek was getting drinks for himself and Silvermist, however, so I asked him if he had seen Terence.

"Nope, sorry. What have you two been up to?" he smiled mischievously. "I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Shut up, Derek," I smiled and rolled my eyes. He laughed, and walked off, back to Silvermist.

"I couldn't help but overhear," said a tall, dark-haired sparrow man. "Forgive my rudeness; I am Nero."

"Pleased to meet you," I said. "My name is—"

"Princess Varia," he said, kissing the back of my hand. "My pleasure to meet such a lovely lady. However, I hear you are looking for this Terence. Is there any way I could help?"

"Well, he's about this tall," I held up my hand, " with blond hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black tuxedo, and he is very very handsome." I smiled.

"I do believe I've seen him," said Nero, smiling. I didn't like his smile, although I'm not sure why. "He was over there somewhere, last I saw."

He pointed vaguely to his left. I thanked him and turned away.

I searched for a while, and suddenly I spied him.

Dancing.

With Aloni.

I suddenly saw his face, and he looked at me with this kind of look that said, _this isn't what it looks like!_ But I didn't pay attention. I turned away quickly so he wouldn't see my tears.

I ran out the door so fast that I couldn't see Nero and Aloni exchange a smug look. I could hardly see where I was going through my tears.

When I got home, I turned to the guards at the door.

"Don't let Terence in!" I screamed between sobs. "I don't want to see him!"

Then I flew up to my room, ran to the wall and tore down the painting or Terence. I flung it across the room. Then I collapsed onto my bed and cried my heart out.

How could Terence dance with her? Life isn't FAIR, I thought angrily and sadly.

"What's the matter," said Queen Clarion from the doorway.

"Nothing," I sobbed. "There's nothing you can do. He's probably better off with her anyway," I screamed into my pillow, now soaked with tears.

I felt her sit on the bed and start stroking my hair. "There there, now." She said softly. "Why don't you tell me all about it."

I told her everything that had happened. By the end of my story, I was all cried out and sat hiccupping quietly. I was sitting up now, and Queen Clarion had her arm around my shoulders.

"I suggest you get a good night's rest, and we'll think about this tomorrow. You'll feel much better."

I nodded, and Queen Clarion left, kissing me on the forehead and saying, "Good night, my beautiful Varia."

"Goodnight, Queen Clarion," I said, my voice still shaking from the tears.

I changed into my nightgown and crawled under the covers.

Then I heard something hit my window.

I opened my eyes. Suddenly, I was angry. I walked over to the window, threw open the curtains and heaved up the windowpane. Outside stood Terence, poised to throw another pebble at my window. "Varia," he said.

"Go away," I cried angrily. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Varia," he pleaded, "She just asked me to dance. I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I said yes, but she wouldn't let me leave!"

Normally, I would have smiled—Terence never _could_ say no—but then I just got angrier.

"You _ditched _me!" I yelled. "I was sitting there forever, and you never came back. I went to look for you, and I found you dancing with someone else. The two of you are better off without me. I hope you're both very happy."

I knew I was being a little over-dramatic, but I was _mad_. I was about ready to punch someone. What made it worse was that I wanted so badly to believe that I really hated him, but there was no way that was possible. I was mad at myself, mad at Terence, mad at the world.

"Varia, I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I know I did wrong, but I'm really really sorry!"

"Humph!" I said, and closed the window. I turned back into my room.

Then I caught sight of the card on my table.

The card Terence had given me.

I picked it up, fingering it gently, remembering the day he had given it to me. I spared a glance at the framed painting of him on my floor, then turned back to the card. I opened it slowly.

_Happy Valentine's Day. What was it that I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you? Love you, Terence. xoxo_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized my mistake.

I ran back to the window and flung it up.

"Terence!" I called, but no one answered. I ran to my closet and threw on a dress, the first one I grabbed. It was my ball gown; the one I had worn earlier. I flew at top speed out the window, nearly crashing I was going so fast.

I sped to Terence's house with all the speed I could muster.

When I arrived, I realize I had beat him there. I sat on a chair on his porch and waited.

When he finally came, he was looking down, so he didn't see me. He just sighed and walked up to the door, right past me.

When he was about to open the door and go inside, I threw my arms around him from behind, and cried, "I'm sorry!"

"Wh—what are you doing here?" he asked after I released him.

"Terence, I realized—I mean, I'm sorry, I never meant—"

He silenced my by putting his finger against my lips.

"It's fine," he said. "After all, I should be the one apologizing."

"But Terence!" I said. "I yelled at you! I told the guards not to let you in! I—I…"

I had started crying again. I cursed myself for being so emotional, but I culdn't help it. At least it wasn't the insane sobbing it had been earlier; a single tear rolled down each of my cheeks.

Terence wiped one gently away with his thumb, and I threw myself into him, curling myself close into his chest. He put his arms protectively around me, like he always had before, as I cried quietly.

When I was finished, I looked up at him again, up into those beautiful blue eyes…

I'm not about to tell you how my first kiss—my first _real_ kiss—went; I mean, isn't it supposed to be a little private? Besides, you don't need to know how it was so perfect; how when I breathed out, he breathed in, and how standing there on his porch was the very best moment of my life.


End file.
